reminiscent_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Skiy
Skiy Tyrson is the main protagonist of Reminiscent of Time. Son of Eduard and Merselle, his real name is not mentioned within the book. His actual name may never be known, as the one given is most likely an alias based on the capital of his homeland (Skiylia)Category:Characters Category:Detorean __FORCETOC__ History Early Life Born in the town of Xi’Li on the west coast of the Detorian Super Archipelago in the year 5712 PS (567 PE) where he spent his pre-adult years gaining an education in natural sciences. Sometime around two and four years before the beginning of the novel, he moved to the Capital of the Island, where he lived with his older brother in the house built by his oldest paternal ancestor who settled there in 2359 AS, to study under the Detorian Astronomers Guild. By the beginning of the novel, he is 26, barely an adult by Detorean standards. Finding the stone After a conversation with his brother, Johnathon, in one of the natural caves of the sentinel hill, Skiy recklessly chooses to visit the three spires atop the hill, believing that no-one will care, nor notice, in their remaining days before their “escape” from the Isle, if he were to do so. At the top of the hill, he is surprised and awed by how large the spires were, believing their true size to be exaggerated. within the ground separated by the spires, he notices a large amount of scattered ejecta from the wandering asteroid, though he doesn’t have the required knowledge to identify them as such, and a pearly grey basin in the geometric centre. Within the basin is the Golden stone, submerged within a small pool of water. Though he encounters an immaterial resistance when he initially reaches out to touch the stone, he ultimately succeeds and acquires ownership. Escaping the Isle Having acquired the Golden stone, he returns to his home, only to discover that everyone else had already known about, though not necessarily the details of, the final plan to escape. within his home, he tries to determine what the stone is, though none of his books contains anything similar to the stone. Having slept throughout most of the day after that, he is awoken for a simple meal before having to join the congregation in his ancestor's mountain-top hall. In there, a vote occurs as to whether the citizens should follow his brother's plans for escape, though it seems unlikely that anyone, save the elders, actually know what the plan is. The citizens of Skiylia then descend into the Great Detorean Library, where the elders release an ancient nuclear warhead designed to obliterate the entire contents and render large swathes of the island uninhabitable. It is unclear how many, if any, bar Skiy survive this, nor whether this warhead was from the war that caused Detoria to become trapped in the first place. Though It is not explicitly mentioned that Skiy survives, he seems to be experiencing an existence after this, as he was contacted and knocked unconscious by the void being before the warhead could kill him. There is a theory that Skiy is actually hallucinating everything after this point in his final moments before death. Personal appearance Skiy is described as having mid-length caramel brown hair, piercing grey eyes, fair skin, and being of middling stature (5'6" to be precise). Though there are no occurrences of it, save his brothers jesting, he has been noted to have been "mistakable for a child at that height". Trivia * The characters name was a derivative of the word “sky”, as with time travel, he is unbounded and limitless, much like the human perception of the sky. * The modified form of his name comes from the Slavic surname suffix “-skiy“, also written “-ski”, “-skaya”, etc… . This is an adjectival suffix, meaning simply "of, from, connected with, pertaining to." * Skiy is based partially on an older character from a series of short stories written by the author when he was in secondary school. However, The original Skiy shares only his name, eye colour, height, and age. Category:Reminiscent of Time Category:Tyrson